The Black Cat
by Punk writter
Summary: An assasine, a job and an employer with killer bodyguards.Will Black Cat know how to deal with emotions? Will she get the job done without getting killed in the process? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Cheater Client

Ok, I know, I'm a bit obsessed with Janet Evanovich stories but I really wanted to write something like this so…hope you people like it!

----------------------------------------------------------

My life is a long train of shit.

I'm not kidding! I had to do a street shooting because of my bloody stubbornness!

I'm sorry, I should explain myself before ranting on like this.

My name is Katalina, I am 17 years old, tall, short brown haired, dark eyed, tanned skinned, I love black and hate pink, the usual.

My parents died when I was very little and I live on the streets, stealing and killing for money. I built myself a good enough reputation and I get good deals once in a while.

Also because I do street shooting. Street shooting is when your target is surrounded, literally, by bodyguards and you have to shoot him in the middle of the street.

70 percent chances of getting caught, 5 percent chances of getting away and 25 percent chances of getting killed.

Great hunh? Well I'm one of the few who are crazy enough to do this and I accepted a job like that a couple days ago.

It went relatively smoothly. Until my employer failed to show up to pay me.

The men at the bar where I usually pick up my jobs have the good presence of mind to leave me alone and avoid me.

My moods are well known. Especially when a guy thinks he can fuck with me.

"Fang." I hiss, waking a drunken dude with skin so white it's almost transparent.

"Wha…?"

"I need to use your laptop." I look around, hating to have to show myself more than a couple minutes in the daylight because of course, this idiot decided to go for a walk and crash practically in the middle of the street!

He hands me the keys and I walk off, pulling the cloak more firmly around my frail body.

Its not really that I'm cold, its more that I have a few guys after me. Jealousy probably. I never asked.

Maybe its also because I killed one of their guys?

Shrugging, I make my way into Fang's disgustingly messy apartment and search for a couple minutes before finding the PC.

I flip it open, sit cross legged in front of it, pushing aside dirty clothes and newspaper alike, keeping my gun in reach then start typing in the name, phone number and appearance of my client.

After half an hour, I come up with an address, a different name and a serious blood hunger.

I slip out, lock the door, hide the keys under the mat and slip away in the shadows, almost scaring a granny to death.

I arrive at the address and look at it thoughtfully. He sure as hell was rich.

I say was because when I'm through with him, there won't be much left.

A few guy guard the entrance, huge, Cuban HOT, looking at me suspiciously.

Knowing they couldn't see whether or not I had a phone, I slip it to my ear and turn ever so slowly, pretending to listen sorrowfully to something my imaginary caller says so they can think I am on a conversation.

After a while, I pretend to cry, shut the phone, sending it whirl across the passenger seat and zoom out.

I am a good actress and it served me well quite a few times.

I'll take care of that rat bastard when he decides to go for a walk.

The wait goes on for a day or two, me staying in the shadows, mentally going over all the things I could do to him until FINALLY, the jerk decides to go shopping.

I know which kind of plaza he'll go to so I take a shortcut and arrive earlier, pretty sure his bodyguards would have noticed a tail.

His black truck soon parks right in front of the door and he steps out, shading his eyes with his hand and walking in, a huge, dark skinned guy right behind him.

Yow…he won't be easy to get but…damn am I NOT going to abandon!

I walk in also and head straight for Victoria's Secret, knowing full well even super trained bodyguards would rather turn their heads then enter this little shop full of lingerie and kinky women stuff.

"Trailing someone Black Cat?"

I smile as my friend, Clara, owner of the shop peeks over my shoulder, almost gagging at the bodyguard.

Black Cat is my street name and since I never knew my middle name, I got used to it for everything.

My client, John Doe, (hehe), goes to get a hair cut and I take this as my one and only chance to get my money from that no good traitor.

In outlaw code, if you break one of The Rules, you are considered a traitor, will possibly get shot and won't ever be served again.

I slip into the other shop, hearing Clara tut and slither over to the new help, a girl my age who is in dept to me.

"Give me your uniform." I order, eyes fixed on the door to the shop.

The ex-ho, Pinky, jumps then recognizing me, nods and hands it over wordlessly.

I thank her, slip it on and walk out.

My client sits in a chair and mentions for me to take care of him, not recognizing me.

"Hello mister Doe, had a nice morning today?" I ask him sweetly, washing his hair.

He nods, not even hearing my VERY large hint of sarcasm. What a prick.

After a couple minutes of shampooing and head massage, I move him to a seat and take a few sisors out along with a brush and comb.

"What would you like?" I ask him, my voice overly sugary.

Just as he is about to tell me, he really looks at me and his eyes widen.

"You." He whispers, paling considerably.

"Why yes. Recognize me?" I grip his shoulder to turn him a little, giving him a bruise at the same time and smiling as he winces.

"Now. Hold still."

His eyes follow my hands wearily as I snip off chunks of his hair and thoroughly enjoying myself.

After half an hour of being silent, Doe probably pissing his pants each time my hand approaches his face I make some final touches, adds some gel and spin him a little to look at my work.

"There we are sir."

He looks at himself in the mirror and his mouth opens in pure horror.

I highlighted a couple hairs, made his hair different lengths everywhere. All in all he looks really cool punkish.

"If you want I could add some pink to that?" I ask, smiling and almost giggling.

He turns to me, livid, looking like he could murder someone but guessing I better not be his target.

"How much will that be?" He asks stiffly.

His bodyguard approaches a little but the guy holds his hand up, looking panicked.

He reaches for his purse but I pull it out of my pocket, count a thousand for the job and 45 for the haircut, handing it back to him once I'm finished.

His face is set in a grim scowl of annoyance, fear and hate.

I carefully wipe all traces of emotions and wait for him to look down.

He holds my gaze for a full minute before looking to the bodyguard who has watched the exchange carefully.

I told him clearly with my eyes that if he were ever to try something like this again, he wouldn't live to talk about it.

I smile a fake, barely-there smile and walk away.

The rest of the day is spent walking contentedly through dark streets, thinking of what to buy with the money.

I have enough to pay for my room at the bar for a couple months and way enough to survive a while.

Smiling, I make my way to a small 7/11, buy a few cans of coke with a couple packets of chewing gums and go out, inhaling deeply the night air.

"Black!" A voice hisses. Sighting, I look around to a bush where John Doe's crouching, looking around fearfully.

I cut my eyes to him and advance slowly, deliberately.

"What?" I growl feeling quite satisfied as he flinches.

"I need you to get something for me."

I wait. If this sleaze bag wants me to do a job for him he'll have to work for it.

"A…a file…I can't access it…with the police guarding me…"

"And what about now?" I cut in, popping a can open and taking a gulp.

"I went into a cinema and slipped out back."

I shook my head and looked down at him pityingly.

"Seeing how they seemed to be trained and the little show you gave them this morning, pal, they aren't going to just let you slip out back." I grab his arm and pull him up next to me.

He lets out a strangled yelp but quickly recovers and looks around like a tracked criminal.

I mean, even **I** don't do that, there is no more sure way of getting caught.

"Do you have a mic on you?" I ask him, my hands traveling up and down his wrinkled suit.

"No! I never wear a microphone!" And just as he says this, I rip out a small device from inside his collar.

"Of course you don't."

He pales and looks at me, scared shitless.

I pop the little device open, shut it down carefully, intent on examining it later on and take a cigarette out.

"So." I light it and inhale deeply, sighting.

"Oh uh…want to go sit down for a tea or…something?"

I narrow my eyes but follow him anyway, keeping to the shadows and sensing that we aren't alone.

We sit at the back of the little coffee shop, me keeping my back to the wall.

"Ok. The files are rather…difficult to get."

"What kind of files." I cut in, already getting bored.

"Uh…military…files." My eyes stop wondering and land of him, narrowing.

"Military."

"Yes…uh…I'm looking for a guy…he's in a safe house…"

I frown and lean back, easing the pressure off my gun a little and looking at him with my face carefully blank, pounding the goods and bads.

"When?" I ask finally, finishing my cigarette and throwing it.

"I'm leaving for a small burg village soon. The files are there. I'll pay for your ticket." He adds hastily, seeing me getting ready to leave.

"Why so far?" I ask, sitting down again

"Because he disappeared there." He answers, relieved.

"How much are you wiling to pay?"

This is the tricky part. I have to make him think he's paying me cheaper than what the price is when I am really coughing up twice the usual fee.

After a good fifteen minutes of hard bargaining, we settle on two thousand, seeing how its military files then a waitress approaches. It's the girl from the hair parlor, Pinky.

"What can I get you?" She asks nervously.

"Coffee. Want anything?" Doe asks.

I look at Pinky a while and she nods, writing down my usual.

She comes back a few minutes later with a black coffee for my client and a milkshake for me.

Over our drinks, we settle on the assurance kind of thing. If your client can't come the date of the pay, you still have enough money to survive.

Doe leaves a few minutes later, and I sip my drink contentedly, only starting on it now.

I stop immediately though when I see Pinky shake her head hysterically from the kitchen.

Rats! If that sonovabitch drugged my drink I swear I'll kill him.

No…judging by the effects already starting after only one sip, this is a good quality drug.

_Think Black Cat, think!_

The best drug on the market at the moment is countered by…ah yes!

I dig in my pocket and take out my small mixture of antidote.

It contains the ingredient necessary for this drug along with a few others for minor drugs.

I made it after I passed out in a bar and got kidnapped. I escaped with a few scratches; whip marks and two dead thugs on my hands.

Thankfully the police never found anything on me.

I drink a small gulp and grimace at the horrid taste, replacing the vial in one of my various pockets.

Sighting, I look around for a clue as to who did this. I have a few people in mind but I haven't pissed them off lately. Apart for when I stole that diamond right under their noses…or warned the police they'd rob a bank around 8 in the morning…ah…

I get up, swaying a little but still well balanced and walk out, waving a finger to Pinky to thank her.

"Right. Should be around here somewhere." I mutter, lighting another cigarette and waiting for whoever drugged my drink to come out.

"Hellooooo? I haven't got all niiight." I call out annoyed and a bit tired.

I mean gosh! You want to attack/kidnap/kill somebody you don't leave em hanging!

A black figure detaches itself from the shadows and advances towards me. Ha! Looser.

-------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter. (mechanical voice.) Thank you for having suffered through all this and dreadingly, I will post next chapter soon! (Nasty laugh.)


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready

Yo, second chappie! Thanks y'all for the reviews and plz continue!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A black figure detaches itself from the shadows and advances towards me. Ha! Looser._

I wait patiently, finishing my last cigarette for the day.

The guy, once in the light is to DIE FOR!

He's got mocha latte skin, chocolate eyes, a body to make a weight lifter dream, long black hair tied in a low ponytail and dressed in SWAT black, clothes not even hiding the curves, or lack thereof, of his body. Hungry…yum…focus…

"So?" I ask, hearing the nervousness in my voice and mentally slapping myself for it.

First rule in the Dead Dog's Clan is to hide emotions. First lesson. I am SO lame.

"It seems my client has made an offer you have accepted." Hot, Muscled and Yummy says in a deep, rich voice, almost making me melt.

Thank god I had the best teacher. Oooh…god…sex god…FOCUS!

"It seems." I marvel at the blankness my voice holds.

"If I have to work with you man, I better know your name." I tell him sternly, feeling my confidence and will power come slowly back.

He chuckles. "Ranger."

I nod, click my tongue and walk away, taking a chewing gum out and forcefully pumping the artificial flavoring from it.

Two days later, the huge mountain of a guy who had guarded Doe when I cut his hair stops in front of the bar in a black shiny SUV.

I hop in, keeping my bag with me at all times and ruffle through it, coming out victorious with a packet of spearmint chewing gums.

Muscled, Hot and Huge's eyes flick my way before going back to the road.

I grin and take the packet out again.

"Take one. I know your dying to. Besides, its easy to spit out if your boss notices."

The ghost of a smile passes on his otherwise blank features and he pops a chewing gum in his mouth.

"Hey, can you stop here a sec?" I plead, suddenly remembering something.

He shrugs and pulls over.

I shoot out and walk to a small, dingy and badly lit shop.

"Hey Slimey!" I shout at the top of my lungs, making the old man jump yards up.

"Blaaaaaaaaack!" He whines, shaking his head.

"Has Shimer come back yet?" I ask hopefully.

He shakes his head, eyes round and looking over my shoulder.

I turn a little to find Hot and Muscled behind me.

I hand over two hundred dollars to Slimey and walk out again.

"What was that?" Are the first words I hear from this human mountain.

"For my friend." I answer evasively.

We climb back into the SUV and zoom through town to the airport where Doe, two guys just as hot as Hot and Muscled and Ranger are already waiting.

For today, I bought myself OK clothes. Meaning tight, black jeans, tank top and my coat.

Doe opens his mouth to scowl but I send him a _look_ that stops him. He gulps and waits for me to approach to start walking to the private jet.

The guys chuckle when they see Doe's reaction but don't comment.

Doe plonks unceremoniously in the jet's seat and open a briefcase, giving me a file with the specific explanations of the building.

"Okay, cut the crap now, doughboy, why are you hiring me if these guys can most likely do it?" I ask, sitting back and looking thoughtfully at him.

He winces. What an idiot. "Because the only entrance is too small for them to...uh…enter. And you're cheaper than them."

I smile at this although by the look he gives me, he was expecting an explosion of some kind.

I take a small book out of my bag and start making notes, reading through the file, not noticing the movement around me.

"Hey!" I look up, with a dangerous look at Doe who is twenty centimeters away from me.

"We're arriving." I nod slowly, waiting for him to go away but he stays as he is.

My eyes narrow as I see lust fill his eyes.

"Doe." I growl, my voice threatening. It seems the sound of my voice snapped him out of his reverie because he pulls back hastily and rushes off into the bathroom.

I glare at the closed door before shaking my head, exasperated.

"Is he always like this?" I ask, letting my face look disgusted.

"Unfortunately." Hot and Muscled laughs. I growl, and mentally praise myself for having brought my gun.

Doe was cute. That was IT! I mean, even if I was desperate I wouldn't go in bed with him!

The plane lands and I hop out first, feeling slightly sick but managing to squish the feeling I look around.

From what I saw from the window while we landed, this place is pretty far from everything.

"Its not that bad." Ranger says from behind me, almost making me jump.

"That's what you say." I mutter, picking my bag up and following Doe out.

He chuckles and I feel my stomach do a flip-flop. Aww! Stupid _stupid_!

Doe hands me keys. A Mercedes key and another one which I guess is my hotel one.

"When do you want this done?" I ask him, all fun forgotten and immediately going into business mode.

"As soon as possible."

I grin and walk away.

"Hey! Don't you want to eat?" He calls after me.

"Nah!" I shudder at the thought and disappear in the crowd of people.

The car, is indeed a Mercedes like I had guessed and it is a hot black.

I slide in, literally, and zoom out, in search of the hotel, asking directions only once and loosing myself twice.

I finally arrive, go up to my room and let myself fall onto the bed unceremoniously.

The room is a light blue with two single beds, a small bathroom, a bedside table with a large mirror and a chair.

The beds are both dark blue and comfortably soft.

A few minutes later, I get up, shower and, with a towel wrapped tightly around my body, I return to the bed, dumping the contents of my bag on it.

Hmm…will have to go shopping…

Sighting, I pick the file up and flip through it once again, putting the pages on the bed in a croissant around me.

I get up, change into a xxl gray T shirt and fall on the second bed, asleep instantly.

The next morning, I wake up with my stomach growling and feeling slightly disoriented.

I shower again and change into my spare clothes, miniskirts and semi-long T.

Both black with little red flames at the bottom. I forego make up, seeing how I usually put very little and only on occasions. Except mascara and lip-gloss.

I study the files again, putting every significant detail into a file in my brain then get up, grab a small bag, stuff my purse, gun and file in it and let myself out, locking the door safely behind me, making sure to put the sign '_do not disturb_'.

I walk out and get behind the wheel of the car, smiling at the luxury of it.

I never rode a car this expensive without the police crashing behind me.

The ride is short and I soon stop in front of my target. A huge back building. Ug…

I spot the small ventilation but I also see loads and loads of cameras, guards and dogs.

I HATE dogs.

I'm going to have a little chat with Doe if I get out of this alive. I read his file further while in the plane and apparently Doe is another pseudonym. His real name's Vinnie Plum. Go figure. Actually if I had a name like that I'd probably change it too.

Shaking my head thoughtfully at all the things I could do to him, I drive to a small restaurant called Pino's.

The pizza I order there is heaven! Christ! Why can't they make good ones like these back home?

I take my cell out. It's a miracle I even managed to pay for it and even more that I can keep on calling.

I speed dial and wait impatiently, handing the waitress the bill, smiling gratefully.

"Hello?"

"Shimer?" I ask uncertainly.

"OMIGOD! How're you? You're not in trouble are you?"

My best friend, a small, blond woman my age, called Shimer because of the aura around her. She taught me the basics before my master took me to a secluded place to drill everything into me.

Shimer and me never lost contact after that, becoming the best of friends, almost sisters.

"No, don't worry, I got a job. I'm in some really lost burg village." I try to whine but manage to smirk instead.

"Yow! Lemme guess. Your employer is hot as hell for you to accept. Am I right?"

"For once no. It's his bodyguards. And I get paid well for a file retrieval."

"Damn skippy!"

I laugh and walk back to my car, pausing momentarily, feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise like when I am watched.

"Can I call you later? I'm being spied on."

"Alright! Have fun!"

I nod, even if she can't see me and cut the connection.

The parking lot is almost empty apart for a few cars and I notice a few streets away, a black SUV, parked, empty.

Hmm…either they don't trust me or it's a coincidence. I don't think is the latter.

I debate whether or not to change cars but finally just let it go. I do however, look through the whole car for the GPS I am guessing is stuck around and find it only fifteen minutes later. I also found a mic, a camera and another device I can't quite place.

"Interesting find." I mutter, amused, staring right at the camera in front of me.

I pick it all out and drop it unceremoniously to the ground then drive away, smirking.

I probably didn't find everything but at least it'll show them I ain't some looser.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here it is. Chapter 2. RUN! HELP! Hehe. Right. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 The shower event

Disclaimer: (Sorry, I keep forgetting to put this…)

I own nothing except Black Cat, Sam and the plot. Unfortunately I can't say that I own Ranger. If I did I wouldn't be typing here so…have fun reading!

Twitch in my eye: Thanks for the review!

Yazmari: Thanks! Did you read the other story? My first one? There are 12 or 13 chapters now!

Right people, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, I spend wondering, buying black clothes for tonight and memorizing the area that looks vaguely familiar.

I go back to the hotel to find my room as I left it, except for the broken mic on the bed, which I had 'accidentally', rolled on while leaving the car park at Pino's this afternoon.

I smile, pick the mic up and throw it in the bin.

Then I shower, dress in my new, tight black pants and skin tight top, get my bag and check the contents.

Oil for the vent if the door squeaks, gun, torch light, wallet without my identity card just in case and last but not least, a small smoke grenade I managed to buy a while off.

I smear a bit of black paint on my face and look at the results. Horrible. I grin.

I get the file from the bed and go out again.

This job will be easy. These guys will expect a strategic attack. Bombs…stuff like that.

I am stealth. I am the shadow. Yeah, I know, very Yoda.

The Mercedes is left a few blocks off and I walk the rest of the way, making sure to stay in the dark alleys, avoiding any possible street cameras.

I soon pop out right where I had look from my car and see the vent.

The guards are playing cards not far off and the cameras make their circular routine.

I stay, counting the seconds I have in between the gaps of the cameras then, taking a deep breath; I make my way stealthily forward.

I get to the shaft a few minutes later, having almost stumbled and been heard but thankfully making it all right.

I try to open it but it is locked. _You sure didn't make this easy for me Doe...Vinnie…whatever your name is…_

I take my lock picks out and select one. The lock soon pops open with a blessed silence and I open the shaft slowly, pouring the oil hastily as it starts to make the tell-tale signs of loud squeaking.

I sight in relief when it opens smoothly and slide in, carefully closing the lid over me.

The hole is indeed just my size. I can barely move.

I worm my way forward and arrive at a small grill.

Storage room. Ug…unused for a while from the looks of it too.

I push the grill until it gives way and lets me through, scratching me a little but nothing major.

I land stealthily and look around. Nothing. No noise either.

I walk to the door and open a millimeter, peeking through cautiously. Great. More cameras.

I slip out just as the camera faces the other way and hide in an office.

I pull the map out and check my current location.

Ok, I have to climb a flight of stairs, find the 'file room', enter, steal the file and go out.

_Great plan._ My mind drawls sarcastically.

I grimace and put it away.

It takes me ten minutes to make it out of the stairs without being seen by cameras and another ten to slip into the 'file room'.

I sight in relief and carefully pick the lock of the biggest drawer.

Three more drawers are opened before I get the file out.

Doe had specifically said that it was in a plastic coat and I should not open it.

Sucker! I hate being kept in the dark!

I carefully remove the plastic and open the file, using my torchlight to read.

_Joe Morelli._

_Suspected in murder of young woman._

_Age 26, male, Caucasian. Officer at Trenton Police Station._

_Possible connections with the Slayers._

I bite back a gasp and stuff the file in my bag, searching through the whole office before leaving again, another file in hand with more interesting details.

The Slayers are known worldwide. Shit Mafiosos. Woops. Doe's bodyguards could very well be Mafiosos.

The way back goes smoothly until I reach a corridor and a guard seems me. _SHIT_! How come I didn't hear him?

"Stop! Don't move!"

Like I'll actually listen? What a dreamer!

I turn and run, still staying to the shadows, positive he didn't get a good look at me, besides, I have war paint on.

A sizzling pain almost makes me fall as the guard fires and the bullet grazes my shoulder.

Cursing, I look backwards to find him catching up quickly. Damn.

Before I know it, I run into what looks like an apartment, close the door and hurry towards the window.

Great. Water below. Hey! Good idea.

Let me explain something before I continue. A year ago I found out I had a weird ability.

The government at my hometown as soon as they found out wanted to capture me and examine me. I mean hell, it's not often you stumble across a water wielding freak.

Indeed. I can breath water, make it appear and mold it into any shape I please.

"Stop!" I look back, brought out of my thoughts, the guy actually managed to get in faster than what I can do!

Oh, no, wait a minute, he burst the door open.

I jump before he can approach and pray to god I miss the ground and land in the water.

Even if my body is strained for the impact, my knees still buckle and I shoot straight to the bottom, getting momentarily stuck in the mud, all the air flowing out of my lungs.

I think really hard of my power and take a tiny, test breath. When I see it's all right, I take a huge gulp and sight.

I fight out of the mud and swim as far and fast as I can, stopped by a barrier of some kind.

I change my lungs back to normal and swim up.

My head breaks the surface and I take a deep breath, trying to stay as silent as possible and finally just forgetting about and concentrating on not being seen and staying alive, my shoulder hurting me terribly.

I climb unsteadily out and sway a little, trying vainly to figure out where I landed.

I am on the side of a road, soaked, bleeding and not sure my transformation isn't showing.

"Dudette?"

I look around surprised, and see one of my best friends, Sam, a long, thin, blond haired guy with looks that would make a girl melt. If he wasn't gay.

"God." I whisper before walking over to him weakly.

"No, just me. Hey, you alright?"

I nod faintly. "Oh yeah. Could you get me out of here?" I plead, hearing the shouts of the guys already not far off.

Sam nods, puzzled and makes me sit down in the car I hadn't even noticed.

The drive becomes a blur and I faint.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Different POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sam helps his best friend in the car, noticing her wince and only noticing now her shoulder wound.

Driving at top speed and almost breaking every law, Sam carries her to his apartment and bandages the gunshot, knowing too well the fate he'd receive if he tried to take her to a hospital.

He lets her sleep on the bed, carefully pulling the quilt on top of her and sitting down on the couch, trying to figure out what the Black Cat is doing in a little burg village and what she did AGAIN to get shot and chased by mad looking Mafiosos.

Sam knew The Black Cat had a secret. A year ago she started acting strange then suits were all after her and that was when he had given her the money to fly out of there.

She never told anyone what it was that troubled her and it annoyed Sam. He had been her mentor in the whole thief business. They had become brother/sister close.

He falls asleep like that and only wakes up when a hard pillow swat him across the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" He whines, seeing Cat's giggling face disappear in the bedroom.

"Go get breakfast mate, I'll take a shower."

Sighting, Sam gets up and walks out, buying a box of milk, cookies and a fruit juice for himself.

When he enters again, the water is running and Cat is humming lightly.

From the living room, you can see the shower and the almost transparent curtain does nothing to hide her. Except for the mist slowly forming because of the hot water.

If only I could be looking at Marc instead of The Black Cat… 

Sam thinks wistfully when suddenly, a loud banging interrupts his thoughts.

"Yes?" he answers, looking at the three men dressed all in black in front of him and almost drooling.

"Is miss Black here?" One inquires rather stiffly.

"Who's lookin?" Sam asks carefully, suspicious.

"Her employer."

"Oh. Come right in. She's in the shower at the moment."

Sam almost drools over the guys but hides it well and walks back into the kitchen, takes a glass of cold water and heads to the bathroom.

The three men watch him the whole time, eyebrows rising as he approaches the shower.

"Hey! There're guys here that want to talk to you! Get out!"

"Sod off Sam! You just want to shower!"

Sam smiles mischievously and dumps the contents of the glass over the opaque curtain.

A scream echoes through the whole apartment.

"Sam you bastard!"

Cat wrenches the curtain open but quickly puts it back in place when she sees the three men.

"What the fuck was that for? And what are they doing THERE!" She curses, head poking out and eyes blazing.

Following the three men's stares, Cat's eyes narrow even more and she daintily unsticks the curtain from her naked body, hiding her once more.

One of them clears his throat and they all seem to come out of their trance.

"So." Sam asks, clearly pleased with himself.

The three men shuffle a little and Cat grabs a towel, putting it tightly around herself before stepping out and shuffling over to a drawer.

"You are soooooooo gonna pay for that whiny little jerk." She mutters, picking out a three sizes too big shirt and last night's jeans.

"You should have called when you where finished with the job."

Cat glances over at the mocha latte dude and shrugs.

They had noticed the wound but hadn't said anything.

Sam hushes them into the kitchen to give Cat a bit of privacy, even I you could still see her and hands each of them a cup of coffee.

Cat comes in and picks up the glass of milk Sam had already prepared.

"Well that was awkward."

The men blush slightly.

"So. They your employers?"

"Nah. They the bodyguards. Ranger, unknown dude and chewing gum dude. Ma employer's a weasel called Doe, Vinnie or something." Cat turns back into a sort of made up slang she always used with Sam when they knew each other, making it hard for people to understand them.

The guy she named the 'chewing gum dude' scoffs while the others lift their eyebrows.

"And…what kind of job to receive such an honorable medal as a gun wound?"

"Nada. Zip. File. Can't tell you. End of story. Finito. Adios. Hey, did you hear of Shimer?"

Sam shakes his head.

"Dang. I was hoping to grab her before she zooms out of the country again." Cat sights.

"I gotta go work. Be careful." Sam tells her sternly.

"I'm always careful."

"Yeah right." He snorts.

Cat swats his head playfully and ducks just in time to evade the flying pillow.

Sam goes out, already changed for work, leaving Black Cat, Ranger Tank, and Lester in the kitchen, nervously looking anywhere but the young woman in front of them.

She finishes her glass, mentions for them to follow her, grabs her bag and leaves closing the door behind her and hiding the key in a next to the door.

"C'mon, lets get goin or doughboy's gonna bite his…" Cat doesn't finish instead looking through her bag but the three men can guess the rest of her phrase.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well…I don't know what to say. I just finished writing this chappie and I hope you readers out there like it!


	4. Chapter 4 Getting caught

HELLO! I DID IT! I HAVE FINALLY POSTED No3!

Thank you all for the reviews!

(Even if not many did but I still hope and cross my fingers!)

Thanks anyway and I hope you'll like this and have a good read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk out, the three guys trailing behind me and lock the door.

Their car is sex on wheels…THEY are sex on legs…shit.

« How come you always have sexy cars? » I whine, buckling my seatbelt.

They only smile and I sulk at the window, squishing down a blush each time I think of how they saw me naked this morning. Ugh… I am so crazy…

I sight and hop out as soon as the car stops, almost bumping into a brunette with a little fat and cute face.

"Oh sorry." She apologizes. I nod.

"Hey Ranger. Sister of yours?" She points at me.

Tank laughs and I shoot him my best glare.

"No. I work for John Doe, otherwise known as a certain Vinnie." I explain, having read his file more thoroughly this morning.

The woman grimaces. "He's my uncle. Unfortunately."

I smile for the first time at her.

"You can't choose your family."

She looks at me curiously but when I look at the person in cuffs in her car my eyes widen.

"O…MI…GOD!" I scream, running over.

Shimer also screams and we embrace. Well…as best you can when your friend is hand cuffed.

"Shit dudette! S'been a while! What'ya been doin'?" We walk over to the stairs and sit down, talking at top speed.

In less than a few seconds, I undo her cuffs and we embrace properly.

"So. Who're the hot dudes? And wait a minute, don't tell me they're your bosses."

I shake my head laughing.

"Good. We can have fun!"

We laugh again, not seeing the four people's stunned faces.

"Where have you been? I dropped some money off for you at the old man's! You didn't even call back you wench!"

"What do you want me to do? I have to keep my identity hidden. Although your sudden outburst is sure to get my stalker here!"

We laugh again.

Ranger clears his throat.

"Oh sorry. Shimer, this is Ranger, uh…" I wait for the others to introduce themselves.

"Tank and Lester?" Shimer asks, smiling.

They look at her surprised but I only smile.

"Give them back their wallets." I scold, laughing.

Tank, the bubble gum guy, looks at his pocket and mutters something intelligible.

Shimer hands the wallets back and takes my arm.

"So. Any news from Sam?"  
I send an amused look at the three guys who blush slightly and take Shimer aside and tell her everything.

She laughs. "They think Sam's?" She bursts out laughing again.

Ranger, getting annoyed, clears his throat.

We walk back over to them. "Well, here's your file, you can give it to doughboy, I'm gonna save Shimer here!" She laughs and we set off towards the station.

Remembering why I even was with Sex-on-legs, I run back to them, hand them the file and race back to Shimer who is halfway through the parking already.

I accompany her back to the station, wait for whoever to bail her out and we walk back to the small motel I'm renting.

We fall asleep, talking and listening to music, catching up on old times.

As I wake up, I look around and see Shim on the second single bed, almost ready to fall out, arm hanging over the edge. Quite a funny sight!

Yawning, I stretch, go to the bathroom, clean my teeth and go out again, opening my door to find a tray filled with food and a white letter with no inscription on it except my name and room number.

Frowning, I pick the tray up, put it on the small table and rip open the letter.

_Thank you for doing the job,_

_It has been a pleasure working with you,_

_Remember that this never happened and we hope this will cover your expenses._

_The Rangeman Agency._

The check, still I the envelope contains…2000 dollars…wow…

My eyebrows go up and up and I can't help but smile.

Sooooooooo. They liked the way I did my job eh? Hehe…this might prove in handy!

Shimer suddenly pokes her head out of the sheets and makes loud sniffing noises.

"Here doggy doggy!" I tease, waving a plate full of pancakes in front of her face.

She lounges at me and I have just the time to put the plate down before she crashes into me, growling in a very dog-like way.

"Down girl." I mutter patting her head.

She smiles, gets up and starts scarfing down the food.

After our breakfast, I get my things and we leave.

With the suits following me I can't afford to stay in a place for too long unless its at the bar where I get my work.

I stay in this burg town a couple more days, content to just sit and watch a little instead of having to run all the time from people whom I barely know and who hate and love me at the same time.

Hate me because I keep slipping between their fingers and love me because if they caught me I would become THE weapon…THE…thing most wanted in the world.

Shimer finished her job, which consisted of stealing an artifact at a museum not far off and took the plane back home, where she insisted a very good job waited for her.

Maybe its true but then again, I never know with her.

I am sitting on a bench near the beach, watching couples young and old walk together peacefully, blissfully ignorant of the girl that half the country is secretly tracking for magical powers unexplained by human science.

I sight and get up and just as I do, I see at the corner of my eye, a flicker of black and silver. Shit!

They actually found me! It's the first time it takes them so little time.

Anyway, I pick my bag up, look around carefully, spotting only one more suit in a parked car a few streets away then, without any warning, I run full speed.

The suits immediately jump out of their hiding places and rush after me, yelling profanities and such.

I skid to a stop in front of a silver corvette, pick the lock in record time and get in.

Shot break the window but I just duck my head and go out again.

It would take me at least ten seconds to start the engine manually and I don't have ten seconds.

I run off again, my body not even tired yet, used to this kind of exercise.

When I look back however, the suits have disappeared and I run full speed into a wall.

Great…I manage to slip from these idiots for years and now I run into a wall.

Hold on…walls aren't warm…or black for that matter with toned muscles and ponytails and combat boots.

"Howdy Ranger man." I greet, huffing and picking myself up.

"In a hurry?" He asks, eyes searching my face.

"Yeah, forgot something." I lie easily, straightening my jeans and shirt and trying to get my hair under control.

"Stop her!" The suit behind me yells.

I grimace and try to walk around Ranger. No easy feat. Especially if he stops me.

"Get out of my way." I growl.

The suit stops a few meters away.

"Put your hands in the air Black!"

I turn to the guy with disgust written all over my face.

Ranger sends me a warning glance and I somehow know I had been his skip.

Too bad. I'm going to kill whoever revealed my location to the suits.

An hour later, I am sitting at a gray table, shackled and staring blankly at the white wall on the left side of me, the huge two-way mirror in front of me.

A suit comes in, a guy called James Peterson whom I punched in the nose because he had tried to corner me somewhere in New Jersey.

"Hello there darling." He says sarcastically.

"Hello crooked nose." I answer wryly.

"Did you know that Count Dracula asked me to marry him?" I ask, smiling dreamily, " I told him yes on one condition:" I turn my eyes to him, hearing him take a sharp breath.

"I told him to come and kill you, suck your blood out and leave you dry on the floor."

Ranger looks, rather stunned, at the young girl he'd captured.

She treated the police officer like dirt and at the same time…like someone she knew for a long time.

"Now now, Kitty. What is this language in the presence of an old friend?"

Officer Peterson drawls, taking out a file.

"You had to employ someone not from your department to capture me eh? Jammy, you suck." She sights, sitting back.

The officer glares at her and Black Cat only smirks in response.

"How did you escape us the first time?" He asks, opening the file he has in his hands.

The young woman sits up. "Now THAT is a really good story. Wanna me to tell?"

Officer Peterson looks at her a bit alarmed but nods anyway.

"Okay, it started out like this:

One day, a poor girl on which stupid useless scientists where doing dumb tests, has enough and decides to leave. She only has to dump a whole glass of water on the security guards PC to fuck up a bit the system and make enough confusion to slip out of that damned room. THEN, this is the important part Jim, THEN, light surrounds her!" Black cat waves her arms around for effect before continuing, oblivious to the howls of laughter coming from the other side of the mirror where Ranger and his men listen, unknown to the officer and his capture.

"Aliens have abducted the poor girl! Thank goodness, Fox Moulder, FBI agent super-hero, comes to her rescue. Just as he puts her down, Godzilla wearing a pink tutu and dancing pop music barges in on that delightful moment and Fox runs off to ask the monkey to marry him…"

Officer Peterson clamps his hand on her mouth for a couple seconds and quickly retrieves it, fearing he might be bitten.

"What? I could go in front of a judge man! It's true!"

Ranger lets a small smile show.

"Shut up!" The officer yells, only making the shorthaired brunette giggle.

"Have enough already?"

The officer sends her a dirty look and flips through the file.

"Do you know a certain Carl Brunder?" He asks, smiling evilly.

Black Cat seems to think about then shrugs smiling.

"Maybe. Is it the guy I did in front of the theatre?"

She scoffs, as if remembering the memory, apparently delightful.

"Hmm. No. Just the man who told us where you hid."

Black Cat stops laughing. "I'm sorry?" She asks politely.

The officer grins widely, making her want to hit him.

"Here's the deal, we got your little friend. Shamer is it? If you conduct yourself with responsibility then we'll let her go."

The officer almost licks his lips.

"NO!"

He backs off, turning pale.

The young woman growls, feeling the rage build up inside at incredible speed and turning her normally dark eyes into pools of swirling sky blue water.

"This better be a bluff Jim. If you ever did that I swear I would kill ANYONE to get to you then take…good care to make you die a slower and more painful death than you ever imagined." She hisses.

Ranger and his men look in amazement at the officer who cowers to the door and rushes out.

He enters the room and starts when he sees them there.

"I don't know what you heard and I don't care. Just get that freak into jail for the moment."

Then he disappears out in the hall.

When Ranger looks back through the glass he sees Black Cat eyes on the door, hands shaking, face red.

Without warning, she turns to the chair on her left and sends it flying against the wall.

The men behind Ranger chuckle and he himself can't get a very satisfying and yet immoral idea out of his head. Should he? Maybe…Probably…yes definitely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I am SO sorry it took so long! As some of you know I have been traveling from France back to my long missed little boat in Asia (I stayed 5 months in France for the summer and just got back 2 weeks ago) so please understand my lateness!

Righto, hope you liked this little chappie and thanks again for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 My friend and rescuer

Yo, here it is! CHAPTER 6! Enjoy Gen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Probably…yes definitely._

Just as the officer takes me out, Ranger steps in front of me and I bump into him.

He doesn't excuse himself and I am pretty sure he did it on purpose.

"Pervert." I mutter and he, just a quirk of his lips, smiles.

"Miss Black, would you accept to work for me?" He asks bluntly.

I eye the police man holding firmly onto my arm and look back at the oh-god-hottie in front of me.

"Depends."

Again he quirks his lips, bubble-gum guy behind him. What was his name? Tank?

"If you do you won't go to jail."

I pretend to think it over but my mind was made up even before he'd asked.

"Sure thing dude." The officer holding my arm glares at me and I glare back, triumphantly.

A few days later, having successfully avoided all the disgusting perverted women in jail, Ranger comes to pick me up and I never thought he'd look so angelic next to the jailees.

"You have never been so wanted, man." I tell him truthfully, running out of my cell and positioning myself next to him.

He grins and I stop myself from blushing, the meaning of my phrase only coming to my brain now. Stupid mouth!

He leads me out, one hand on the small of my back into a black SUV where possibly-tank-sure-bubble-gum-guy and a few other guys are waiting.

"Tank, Lester, Bobby. You met Tank already."

I nod. "Bubble-gum guy."

The two others nod, Tank glares and Ranger hides a smile.

Ranger hands me my stuff and I desperately look through them, coming out victorious with a packet of fruity flavored gums.

I pop one in my mouth and chew lazily, never having been so happy to see the sun and sky.

Amazing what you miss when you don't know about it hunh? (This is a joke you losers)

"So. What's your real name?" Bobby asks.

I look at him, thoughtful. I could give them one of my identities, Sam would pick them up if they reached my true name anyway.

STOP! Ok, let me explain. Sam is a world-known-PC-kicking hacker and he also happens to be my best and only friend who knows about my 'powers'.

I contact him every month, making small talk and stuff like that. We are two of a kind he and I. Both wanted by the law in a way or other.

"Charlie. Charlie Moonbeam." I answer, smiling for the first time in days.

"Charlie? Nice name." Bobby comments and I thank him politely, even if it is unnatural to me.

We soon arrive in front of a big building with a red neon sign, painted recently and _Rangeman_ written on it.

The whole place reeks of well cut suits and trimmed hair.

"You don't live in there do you?" I ask meaningfully.

They stare at me. "Oh god. I've just been employed by robots."

"Wait until you see our diet." Bobby smirks and I look at him in horror.

We walk to an elevator and crowd in.

"So. Are you guys going to pull something like 'let's put it on, the last suit you'll ever wear.' Stuff on me?" I ask curiously, looking at their hot outfits.

And toned muscles…and bloody good looks…and and and. Stop dreaming shorty.

They don't answer, only looking at each other, their eyes amused.

"I should have bought a parrot. Even a bird talks more than you." I mutter, going out as the doors open and bumping, again, against someone.

Yow…just as good looking as the boys behind me but this one has skin even darker and is slightly taller than Ranger, almost as tall as Tank.

Holy mama. Hold your pants ladies.

"S'cuze me." I groan, getting up and trying not to blush as disturbing images flash in my mind.

"It's alright."

I look at him a bit before going around him and walking on.

"You guys coming?" I ask, looking over my shoulder.

Tank grins and comes up behind me, showing me around while the others stay with the other guy.

"This is a neat place. You sure you don't have secret alien landings or something?" I ask him as he opens the door to the conference room for me, a gesture I never experienced before until today.

He laughs out loud, a nice sound. He mustn't laugh often because all the men in the room turn to him in surprise.

Tank makes me sit in between Bobby and Lester while he goes to sit next to Ranger.

"How did you like the tour?" Bobby whispers.

"It was fine but I didn't find anything telling me you were harboring weird fictional characters." I look around a bit, finding a few men staring at me curiously then continue in a low tone. "Nor did I find the place where I find guys like you growing one trees so I could pluck one and run away with him, somewhere in one of your faraway galaxies. Like in Star Gate SG1."

Bobby laughs silently and Lester leans forward. "You watch Star Gate?"

We fall into a silent discussion of the characters and the story.

"No! I'm telling you, the idiot can't figure out Carter likes him!" I tell Lester with fake annoyance as he had been insisting, I am sure just to annoy me that O'Neil was in fact in love with an alien of some distant planet.

"Now. I would like to introduce the new recruit, Charlie Moonbeam."

I look up, startled to see Ranger just over us and glaring at us.

"Repeat a single word I just said in this entire meeting."

I look around and see all the men staring at Bobby, Lester and me.

"Uh…secret undercover mission has to be done without the cops knowing about it?"

I ask hopefully, repeating a line from a movie.

Bobby smiles and indicates he knows the movie but Ranger remains stone faced.

"Did you know that your, here employee, thinks O'Neil is in love with some poor, gay sap and alien on top of it?" I ask, indignant.

Ranger sights, defeated and looks upwards, as if asking '_What did I do to the world?'_

Quite a few men chuckle and I look at Ranger with puppy dog eyes.

He walks back to his seat, shaking his head, exasperated.

"By the way, Charlie, you will be the private body-guard of my two nephews." He tells me evilly.

I look at him with shock evident on my face. No easy feat for someone who has been trained since like forever to hide my emotions.

"WHAT!" I cry angrily, making all the men jump, startled expect Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby.

"You want me to BABYSIT! WTF do I look like? A bloody nanny?" I yell, glaring at them all.

Ranger points to the two men I had noticed looked exactly alike.

"They are the world's richest and most powerful men." Ranger goes on, ignoring my outburst.

"Who gives a…" Bobby puts his hand on my arm and I glare at him.

He blinks and looks at my eyes closely.

Woops, when I get angry or frustrated my eyes turn to the navy blue they always are when I 'transform'.

I calm myself and send a glare at Ranger that says "I'll get you for it" then sit down.

"Now that this is taken care of, let us begin."

And so they rattle on, Bobby and Lester too occupied to listen to talk with me so I end up falling asleep in the chair.

A hand jerks me awake and I curse in half a dozen languages.

"What now?" I ask moodily, burrowing my head into my jacket like a bird.

"Get up, the meeting's finished." Lester smirks, shaking me again.

"Then let me sleep." I groan, slapping his hand away.

"Miss Black, why did you tell us your real name was Charlie Moonbeam when it was not?" Ranger asks.

My eyes fly open and I look at him steadily.

"Pardon me?" I ask, the words strange and foreign in my mouth, I'm not used to speaking so well.

"By the way, your friend, Sam is a really good hacker."

I pale considerably. Sam, my poor, friend, gay unfortunately, is wanted all over the world for various……misdemeanors…well you get the picture. Anyway when I find him I'll strangle him! Grrr!

"Where did you hear that? Who's Sam?" I ask, laughing embarrassed.

A girl comes in at that moment, carrying a tray of biscuits and presents it to us.

I look at her, incredulous. What the hell is SHE doing here? I mean isn't this supposed to be a _secret_ meeting?

Ranger doesn't seem to notice her and neither do the boys so I ignore her and try to come up with a very good lie that won't make me get thrashed. Or…perhaps…other…NO! Shut up libido!

Ranger smirks, as if trying to intimidate me. HA! Looser.

Actually…like he knows everything already…to the last disgusting thought I ever…well…thought.

"Um…I'm hungry." I say, trying to change the subject.

"Why didn't you take a biscuit then?" He jokes.

I groan and look down.

"Let's lock her up until she's ready to tell us the truth."

Two heavily muscled men who certainly weren't there last time I looked grab me from behind.

"Whoah boy! I know I'm irresistible but come on!"

Geroffgeroffgeroff!

Ranger smirks again and we leave the room, the two men dragging me. Literally! I don't go down without a fight…or a drag for that matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx RANGER POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They go out, my two best men _dragging _the Black Cat.

I linger, a small smile playing on my lips. She sure as hell earned her name. It could have been Hell Cat.

She is a terrible liar and even worse at changing subjects!

I chuckle slightly at the thought and reach for the cookies on the table…hold on…WTF!

COOKIES IN A _PRIVATE_ MEETING!

I _specifically _said no refreshments today…so who was that?

I race to the kitchen, berating myself, ME, THE guy _always_ aware of his surroundings!

I mean come on! I haven't let anyone pull one over me since……well a very long time.

He must be a professional!

"Who offered refreshments on the fifth floor today?" I bark, making the cook jump.

"The only refreshments there were today was for the third floor meeting." The cook says, puzzled and nervous.

Maybe I should control my anger towards…maybe.

"Third floor does NOT have a meeting today." I say through clenched teeth.

Whoever it was must have been hired to spy on the meeting….but wait! The refreshments only came in after the meeting was over……SHIT!

I rush towards my prisoner.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Kitty's POV. (For you lamers out there, Kitty's da Black Cat.)xxxxxxx

The door bangs shut behind me and I slide down onto the floor.

Now what?...

The room is quite well furnished, the walls a creamy beige and…a…bed…double…help…OO.

I rush to the door and frantically search for a lock. None. Humph.

I faintly hear voices and stick my ear to the door.

"Ranger wants to see The Kitty." Says a feminine voice.

What? Already? But I only just got here….wait a minute…KITTY!

There is only one person who can call me that without getting a red-hot poker shoved up her…behind. (Um…PG audience. Right. Idiots!)

A stiff middle aged lady with an ugly birthmark on her left cheek comes in and roughly pulls me along.

"C'mon Kitty."

"oh god…I'm gonna die…" I whine.

The guard, mistaking the person to which I am saying this, grins evilly.

"Oh you're not going to die, sweetheart…" She replies with a small smirk as we walk pass the door warden who looks at us suspiciously.

"Moron." The woman mutters as we turn the corner and pulls me into the woman's bathroom then into a cubicle.

"Huh?" I ask, a bit disoriented.

She locks the door and I stare at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Boo."

I blink. "NO WAY!" I almost yell, Flicky hurriedly clamping my mouth shut.

"How did you get here?" I whisper excitedly.

"I'm hurt." She says, rooting through her water proof bag which had been concealed in the toilet.

"Ewww."

She grins at me.

"Hold still."

She begins to apply make-up and I dutifully put on the clothes she hands me.

Once she's done, she strips off her own disguise and wipes off her fake birthmark before applying a HUGE wart on her chin.

Flicky usually known as Shadow, is a really good at disguising herself and she is also VERY eccentric.

I have known her since we were16 and she never mentioned or wanted to talk about where she came from.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask curiously.

"I followed you from New York to here."

"And you don't think I can take care of myself?" I demand crossly.

"Sure. But not with Ranger."

"YOU KNOW RA—!" I practically scream as she claps her hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Yes, I know him." But she doesn't elaborate. She studies my face thoughtfully.

"I am SO gonna do Spanish Inquisition when we are out of here." I mutter crossly.

"Later. Now we have to leave. We don't have much time." She pulls me out of the ladies room and we begin to walk down the hall, far too slowly for my liking.

"Can't we hurry it up?" I mutter, still annoyed at her for not telling me all her dirty little secrets.

"If we do we'll get caught. But its your call." She shrugs.

I groan and almost trip and fall when Ranger bursts into our view, looking positively murderous. he have discovered Flicky? I wonder…

Ranger storms passed us and I sight in relief.

Flicky sends me a warning glance but it's too late. Ranger's footsteps have stopped.

"Remember when I told you the third rule was never run?" Flicky says, trying to joke.

"RUN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinhinhin! Finally 'inserted' Flicky!YIPEEE! Saaaaaaaaaad

Anyway Gen, I left it just as we both wrote ur character, hope its OK.

Kiss


End file.
